Bonded by Blood
by Melon Massacre
Summary: Creatively speaking, it was as if he had met his match. (Feitan x OC) (Kurapika x OC)
1. Swear X by X Blood

It was as if his thoughts had been laid out in front of him. For the first time ever, something in his head clicked as if to say that it was meant for him; his eyes only. Feitan often indulged in art and yet, from all the pieces he'd seen before, they'd never made him feel anything quite like this. It was delicious. Addictive. It made him feel as though a stubborn itch somewhere deep within him had finally been scratched. It was so simple, yet so complicated at the same time. Red fragrant ink on canvas: He had found it nailed to the wall of an abandoned building in Meteor City when he'd found a place to rest from travelling all day. It was covered in a thick veil of dust, illuminated by a beam of light that flooded in from the cracks of a boarded up window. When he looked at it, he absorbed every detail he could.

The work of art depicted a woman nailed to a cross, suspended upside down. She was clearly malnourished, as if her body had been left there for awhile. The style was rough as if the creator was rushed, or perhaps… particularly excited. It was so incredibly realistic, the way strands of her hair fell onto her sunken features and the way that the creator had her disemboweled and left her innards to dangle… it made him feel intensely pleasured. It was intricate, and he wondered- did the creator set a real life woman up in this state, and record their results in this beautiful piece? Either way, he felt it meant something, but he lacked the vocabulary to accurately describe what it could be.

He carried it with him on his journey through the desert towards a different city, where he planned to meet with the others.

The others. How _exciting_.

He got the letter from the Boss a week prior. It detailed in elegant handwriting wonderful news. It was obvious to him that Chrollo had left out the most juicy details purposely, the Boss loved to surprise them afterall.

'We return to YorkNew City on August the 4th to prove a valuable point.' The letter read. 'I promise you a beautiful plot of astronomical proportions. You all know where to find me. Signed, Chrollo Lucilfer.'

When was the last time they'd met? It seemed so long ago now that Chrollo had finally got his nen restored. Perhaps a few years? Feitan wasn't entirely sure. But, he was ready. Like the others, he was ready for the broken Spider to be mended. He lamented as he walked beneath the clear desert sky, how the Chain User claimed the strongest of them, Uvogin. And he didn't stop there either. No, the chain wielding Kurta went a step further and claimed the life of Pakunoda. Both were amongst the Phantom Troupe's founding members. There was certainly a grudge. He pulled the fabric canvas from his pocket and admired it. Perhaps he could make such art out of the Chain User? Crucify him on an upside down cross and rob him of his scarlet eyes?

"Yo, Fei."

Feitan stopped and turned as Phinks revealed his presence to him. He had completely forgotten that he'd planned to meet Phinks halfway.

"Phinks. Have you heard from Boss?"

Phinks began walking alongside him. Their destination was within sight on the horizon line and skyscrapers became visible, dark in contrast to the setting sun. Phinks shook his head.

"No, not since the letter he sent a week ago. Speaking of-" Phinks smiled warmly. "-Don't you think he sounded… _inspired_? Don't you feel like… I don't know, something big is going to happen?"

"Don't get your hopes up!" Another presence was revealed to them. From behind, Shalnark ran up with his signature grin and bright eyes. Feitan figured Phinks must have invited him along to walk with them. He joined in on their conversation as if he had heard the entire thing. "The Boss could decide that he might want us to lay low a little while longer before we make our next move. In fact, I predict that he's going to increase our numbers in the meantime. Afterall, Uvo would've wanted to be replaced by someone even stronger than him. And Paku, her spot is empty now too. Not to mention how badly Hisoka wants to pick us off one by one, I imagine the Boss wants his position filled as well."

"Uhg. Don't even mention Hisoka, I'm sick of that clown." Phinks replied. "But I'm ready to take on the Chain User already- I wanna beat the piss outta him!"

"Shalnark may be right." Spoke Feitan softly.

"Buzzkills. I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't jump at the first opportunity to make the Chain User regret being born, Feitan."

Feitan pondered a moment. Yes, of course. Just give him a few moments with the ugly Kurta, Feitan would have him begging for mercy. He craves the day, and he fantasizes about it often. He's gone over it in his head a million times, what methods he'd use, what tools he'd use. He'd even hunted the perfect place he'd take him: a cold, desolate and soundproofed abandoned fallout shelter that would be sealed and serve as the Tomb of the Chain User; the deluded bastard who thought he'd be capable of taking down the Spider all by himself. But, there was only one thing on this green earth that held Feitan back from this ultimate fantasy of his. Shalnark took his silence as an opportunity to answer for him.

"Nah. Fei would want to hear the order from the Boss first. Once the Boss decides it's finally the Chain User's time, I'm sure Feitan would be the first to get to him." Shalnark sighed. "I can only hope I could even land a hit before he finishes the job."

Phinks laughed. "Sounds like, once the Boss does give us the word- It'll be a race to bring back his head."

Feitan said nothing and instead grasped the fabric canvas in his pocket.

What beautiful artwork they'd make out of that blonde Kurta.

* * *

He sat above them reading a book beneath the colored moonlight that came from the opulent stained stained glass window behind him. He was perched comfortably atop the pulpit of the old ruined church with one leg crossed over the other. His flock was not yet complete. Only two of the Troupe members arrived early. Franklin and Nobunaga travelled to the abandoned church before Chrollo himself even arrived. They had found themselves comfortable spots in the pews.

Chrollo lifted his gaze to the moon that shimmered above them through the gaping hole in the fallen ceiling. It seemed to be… just about time. He stood as the others trickled in slowly, continuing to read as the Spiders took their places in the pew benches as if awaiting a sermon. Machi and Shizuku were the next to arrive, followed by Kalluto shortly after. Not more than fifteen minutes later, the trouble arrived. They could hear them from a mile away, because Shalnark and Phinks had found themselves in a loud conversation about a new videogame, while Feitan trailed in closely behind them. But, Feitan did not take a seat with the two in the back, instead he chose the empty front row and removed the fabric canvas from his pocket. It seemed to him that they'd be waiting awhile for Kortopi and Bonolenov. Since they hadn't been properly addressed by the Boss yet, he had time to admire his new favorite thing.

The church was mostly quiet- save for Shalnark and Phinks's (now hushed) conversation- and Chrollo was now watching them with what seemed like disappointment and a glint of worry in his eyes. The others hadn't noticed his expression. Instead, they continued to entertain themselves in the pews. Nobunaga balanced a dusty old bible that he'd taken from the back of the pew in front of him atop his knee and read hymns lazily, while Franklin beside him had fallen asleep hours ago. Kalluto, who sat by himself off to the side was doing something with his paper dolls, shuffling them like playing cards. Shizuku was staring blankly at her feet and Machi was stitching a piece of clothing with her Nen Threads. Shalnark and Phinks were the most oblivious of them all, as time went on, their conversation grew louder and more aggressive.

"No, I think I have the perfect strategy." Said Shalnark almost defensively, holding a little portable game console in his hands. "You have to jump around them like this, and then-" clicking could be heard as his thumbs moved to press buttons rapidly. Then, there was a sudden sad little tune that played from the game system's speakers. "-Oh."

"You just _died_!" Phinks exclaimed with a half heated, half amused laugh.

"It's called _human error_, Phinks. Here, let me show you again-"

"I don't think your strategy is-"

"Boys!"

Shalnark snapped his game system shut, startled from the sound of Machi's sudden voice. She glared at them, turned around in her place in front of them a few benches away. Once she had attention from both of them, she continued.

"Can't you see the Boss is waiting to speak?" She had her arms crossed and raised a brow as if she weren't surprised by this behavior from them. The others looked up to Chrollo who stood behind the pulpit now, his book laid out on its surface. There was a sudden understanding amongst them now, as if they knew exactly what was wrong by the solemn look on his face. It seemed unreal to them.

"But… Kortopi and Bonolenov haven't arrived yet." Said Phinks quietly.

"Phinks is right!" Shalnark chimed with a look of worry. "Surely we can't be starting this without them?"

Feitan looked up at the Boss with his brows scrunched. He wanted to be skeptical. Afterall, It wasn't more than a month ago that he'd heard of activity from the two. It wasn't that he often kept tabs of other Troupe members or anything, (there was no point, afterall. They were all so good at hiding that it was hard to get into contact without the Boss). But, it wasn't unheard of for a Troupe member to be spotted in a particular city from time to time and, when that happened, the local Bounty Hunters would absolutely lose it. By the end of the day that a Troupe member was seen, there would be wanted posters everywhere. That was usually when they'd cross paths by coincidence. This was how Feitan was certain that the two had been together just a few towns away from Meteor City. He also figured the rest of the Troupe knew this as well.

It seemed then and there that there was a sudden understanding of what really happened to the two missing Spiders. Chrollo seemed reluctant to meet their eyes as he spoke to them quietly with a gentle voice. "Everyone… your suspicions are correct." shocked murmuring broke out between the eight remaining Spiders. Even Shizuku broke from her trance as a surprised gasp escaped her lips. Chrollo looked into each one of their eyes as they looked up to him, now silent. He then looked away. "It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that it is true. Kortopi and Bonolenov… are dead. And, before you ask. No, it was not the Bounty Hunters."

None of them was surprised that it wasn't the Bounty Hunters. A normal Bounty Hunter, even a pro, wasn't capable of taking down two Troupe members together single-handedly. That wasn't what they wanted to hear either. There was an awful aura in the church. They sat at the edge of their seats, anxious to hear what Chrollo might say next.

"Who was it, Boss?" Shizuku asked, now standing from her spot from the pews.

"I think we all know who it was." Said Nobunaga with a growl.

"I want to hear it from the Boss first." Said Franklin, silencing the remaining Spiders. "Go on, boss." He spoke grimly. "Tell us."

Chrollo turned a page in his book and stepped away from the pulpit and stood before them in the stunning moonlight. His hair and eyes glittered as he addressed them all. "I found their bodies quite far from Cheshire City where the Bounty Hunters had spotted them." Feitan followed Chrollo with his eyes as his Boss moved from one side of the pulpit to the other, turning pages as he paced. "In a quiet forest to the East… hung from the trees. Bound with chains."

Phinks burst from his seat, fists balled tight at his sides. Many of the others stood as well, as their concerns were very obviously confirmed. Phinks spoke viciously through clenched teeth. "That fuckin' bastard! Boss, let us get him. Please, let us get rid of this guy!"

"Yes." Nobunaga agreed, Franklin nodding at his side. "Let's get rid of this Chain guy already!"

Shalnark was the most visibly disturbed, his face was red and eyes were strained. He, too, clenched his fists. But, he said nothing. Feitan was also quiet, and seemed a lot calmer than the others. But no doubt, he felt just as much frustration as the rest of the remaining members. He had now set the fabric canvas in his lap, offering Chrollo his full and undivided attention.

Chrollo then did something quite unexpected. While the others looked at him with ravenous expressions that begged for their angry souls to be given the word, he gave them a genuine and warm smile.

"I think…" He turned towards the pulpit and grabbed his book, replacing it with a nearly invisible, glittering little trinket. He then dropped from the stage with his hands in his pockets. He flashed an even brighter smile at them before looking away at the luminous full moon that shone above them through the hole in the crumpled ceiling. "I think they would have appreciated that reaction... Yes, well, I believe you all understand now why I've gathered you all here today." His Spiders clung to his words as he spoke them delicately. "I have something extraordinary planned to memorialize Kortopi and Bonolenov. But also, to prove a valuable point, and I want to address it directly to the Chain User. I want his attention. I want him, not to seek us out, but to reveal himself to us. And, on top of that, I'd like for it to be as beautiful as we can make it." He stopped to look at them all. "They both deserve as much, don't you think?"

Shalnark sat up from his seat. "Let's make it crazy. I want the Chain User to know that we're coming for him."

"Hell yeah! Let's tear shit up!" Phinks shouted.

"How do you want it done, Boss?" Franklin asked.

"Tell us exactly how you want it done. We'll make it perfect." Said Machi with a deep and serious expression.

"I agree with Phinks." Spoke Feitan slowly.

Their leader was deeply satisfied by their loyalty, chuckling lightly. "In that case, I must ask of something strange from you all, if you don't mind. It is essential to make this plan run seamlessly."

It wasn't often that Chrollo simply asked them to do things. Usually, he gave them an order and, regardless of what it was, they'd carry out whatever deed he asked to be done. He rarely asked them anything. Needless to say, it was different. Feitan found it particularly interesting.

"What is it boss?" Asked Shizuku.

"Anything." Said Shalnark.

The others were silent, nodding in agreement.

"Well… I'll need your blood."

Phinks let out a boisterous laugh. "That's funny, Boss."

Machi spun around once more in her spot in front of him. "He's serious, idiot."

There was momentary silence as the Troupe absorbed this information. Feitan was pondering likely the same thing that everyone else was, which was: whatever could Chrollo want with their blood? Of course, it didn't matter. He did insist that it was crucial for their plan, afterall. Feitan felt no reason to question his intentions, nor did the others. Nobunaga raised his hand.

"Can I ask why?"

"Unfortunately, I am afraid that is very hard to explain. Although, I promise that it will bring us one step closer to our objective. All will be clear tomorrow when we begin our preparations."

"Tomorrow?" They asked in unison.

Right, tomorrow. Feitan had remembered in his letter that Chrollo had predetermined the date to execute this plan. August 4th was just a few days away, afterall.

"Yes, tomorrow. It might come as a shock to you…" He began to pace down the pews, their heads turning to face him as he walked by. "But most of our operation is already complete. I've invested in some help." They stared at his back silently. Once he stopped at the church doors, he turned to face them. "There is a vial up front there," He pointed to the pulpit on the stage where he stood before their meeting began. "All I need is a drop. Nothing more, nothing less. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow." And with that, he left them all in the church with a multitude of emotions. None of them spoke a word.

There was nothing to say. And only one thing to do.

Feitan approached the pulpit.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hi there, my name is melon. (wow that first initial upload of this chapter DID NOT work out well) you may know me from my other Feitan x oc fic "How to Steal a Heart" (I believe I kept in contact with some of you, hey y'all) I decided to discontinue that fanfiction and mark it as complete, because I feel like when I was writing it I was in a pretty bad headspace and I believe it no longer accurately represents my writing style now that I have matured. So, I've created this new story out of my undying love for Feitan lol. Please enjoy and give me your feedback, I'll be sure to get back to you. Thanks for reading!**


	2. White X Witch X Oracle

Indecisive and unmotivated, that is how Kurapika felt. He'd gotten no leads that would bring him to another pair of scarlet eyes. Not to mention that, although he'd just taken down two more Spiders, he'd been pushed so close to death from the fight that it made him doubt his power. Admittedly, he noticed that he had grown a bit prideful after he managed to take down one of the strongest of the Spiders, the one who called himself Uvogin. He truly believed he could take all of the Spiders just as easily- his pride blinded him and he forgot his strategy. It was an unwise decision to take down two Spiders at once, and although in the end he got to feel the ultimate gratification of victory over the ones who took away everything he loved… he also felt _incredibly_ stupid. Pride was not a trait he felt represented who and what he was. Frankly, he disgusted himself.

He hardly slept or ate and his body ached, but he had run out of money now and could no longer pay for the hotel room that he had himself cooped in. So, after taking advantage of the amenities an hour before checkout time, he left the hotel into the Lakeside City's streets, freshly showered, broke, and with nowhere to go. He wandered to the outskirts of the city with his shoulder bag clutched to his side. As he made his way toward the railroad, his surroundings became more desolate. The streets became quiet. From time to time, he'd see disheveled and shady passerbys and the occasional homeless camp in the alleyways of the old buildings. Suddenly, the world around him became very dim as the sun was covered by thick and heavy looking grey clouds. Then, there was a booming clap of thunder once he reached the train station. As a result, droplets of rain began to fall rather mercilessly. He quickly took refuge beneath a wooden structure nearby where benches were lined, clearly meant for travellers waiting to board the upcoming train. He sat and set his bag beside him, shivering as mist and cold air grazed his skin. Despite the miserable conditions, he actually felt comforted by the sound of the splattering raindrops hitting the ground. And that was when he suddenly remembered words from a good friend.

_'The pitter patter of rain appeals to us humans because it reaches us primally. Unlike the sun, the moon, the stars… rain isn't always there. But, it'll always return- it'll always return to water our crops, quench our thirst and cool us in the most brutal temperatures. But also, to sing to us its song of melancholy and remind us that it is perfectly okay to cry.'_

Melody, somehow, always knew what to say to make him feel just a little better about things. About himself. He remembered her speaking these words at a time where he was feeling particularly grim. And, although words couldn't solve his problems, it did make him look at things differently. Sometimes when Melody would talk, his foggy mind would clear and he knew exactly what needed to be done.

He wondered: If he called her now, would she pick up?

He rifled through his bag and pulled out his cellphone. He tapped the power button and dialed her number. For just a second, it rang. However, a moment later, he hung up.

He'd forgotten that she was in an entirely different continent and, wherever she was, it was probably very late at night. He'd hate to be a burden.

So, what now?

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Why did his heart have to feel so heavy and distract him from his goals? Why did his brain have to constantly taunt him- why did his memories have to constantly haunt him? The Spiders, the Auction, the scarlet eyes… They were all so important, but the thoughts were so consuming that he couldn't decide what needed to be done next. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands.

He was just so tired.

He wanted to sprawl onto the bench and sleep, but there was a sudden presence in front of him that wasn't there before. His eyes snapped open and he gasped. As he stood in surprise, his phone slipped from his hand to the ground and shattered. The hooded figure shuffled backward and looked up to him with wide brown eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Kurapika hardly felt any threatening aura from the figure, who spoke in a whisper of an adolescent voice. But, still, he followed him with his eyes as he bent to pick up the scattered remains of his cellphone. He stood and looked at the figure quizzically. Something was certainly off about the boy. He was short and skinny, yet did not shiver in the rain. And, the way that he suddenly appeared implied that the child knew how to hide his presence proficiently. But, he was a child nonetheless. Kurapika offered him a weak smile.

"Can I help you?" Kurapika asked hesitantly, pulling his bag toward his backside and stepping back. The boy's features were shadowed by the hood of his ragged cloak and Kurapika simply could not see what he looked like. He looked around in effort to see if anyone was with him- A parent perhaps? But, no. Besides the two of them, the station was otherwise vacant. "...Are you lost?"

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you, sir." Said the whispering boy. "You see, this railroad is no longer in use."

"...Oh."

He looked down at his feet and clenched his fists again. He wanted to curse and scream but he just couldn't do such a thing in front of some random child on the street. He cleared his throat and avoided the boy's empty eyes.

"Um, if you want, there's someone I know who would offer you a warm place for the night." Said the boy in a more upbeat whisper. From his pocket, the boy pulled a little white business card and offered it to Kurapika, who took it and examined it. In elegant black cursive, it read:

_White Witch Oracle_

_202 Beverly Ave_

_Let light shine on your path_

"Real nice lady." Said the whispering boy. "She likes to take care of people. She's a psychic, too."

Kurapika blinked and looked at the boy skeptically. He had no reason to believe this kid was dangerous, but he also couldn't prove that he was telling the truth. He couldn't sense anyone else besides the boy so he knew, at the very least, he wouldn't be ambushed. He needed shelter, that much was certain. He thought perhaps he could be worth listening to. Certainly nothing horrible could happen so long as he kept his guard up, right?

He wouldn't usually do this, but he decided he'd make an exception. There was something about the boy that felt familiar to him. And, as eerie as the boy was, Kurapika felt safety radiating from his aura.

"...Would you take me there? I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with this place… clearly." he glanced sideways at the abandoned discontinued railroad. "And, I don't know where Beverly Avenue is."

The boy laughed innocently. It was a familiar laugh. Kurapika couldn't put a finger on it, but this boy reminded him of someone he knows. "Of course I can. It's just a block away. I could bring you now if you don't mind the rain."

Kurapika nodded while smiling genuinely. His gut told him to be hesitant and cautious, and he was. But, his heart told him something different that he didn't quite understand. He followed the boy out into the heavy rain, exiting the station towards the empty brick road. He watched the boy as they walked together silently, making sure to watch his movements carefully. That was when Kurapika noticed something odd. His arms, which were the only exposed part of his body that could be seen, were just so pale; not stark white, but a greyish and sickly tone. Kurapika could even see his blue veins that trailed from the boy's elbows to his fingertips which were uncurled and relaxed at his sides. He wondered if the boy could have cloaked himself to hide his sickly appearance. Then, suddenly, the boy stopped in front of Kurapika so abruptly that he nearly ran into him. Kurapika looked around.

It was the only building with any lights on, and it certainly stood out beside the rest of the decaying buildings of the abandoned city district. Unlike those buildings, this one had its glass perfectly intact, and showcased what looked like dried flowers that hung from the ceiling, herbs in round shaped bottles and crystals that glittered. There was also strange symbolic imagery that featured triangles, angels and humanoids with hooved feet. It was elegant and mysterious at the same time. He leaned in and squinted through the glass door to see if anyone was inside. He couldn't see any movement.

"Hey, are you sure-"

But, when Kurapika turned, the boy was simply no longer there.

He blinked and spun around, droplets of rain flying from his wet hair. He couldn't believe it. The boy just up and vanished. His presence- Kurapika could no longer sense it. He was absolutely certain that there was no one around now besides himself and the aura of a stranger inside of the strange building. How could he let that happen? How could he let himself become so distracted?

It seemed to him now that he had no other option, the rain fell harder now and it almost pinched his skin as it shot down at him from the sky. A jingle from a bell above the door was heard as he pushed it open. His wet shoes squeaked on the hardwood floor as he entered. He looked out into the rain from the warmth of the building, expecting the boy to turn up any minute… but he just didn't.

Everything, if not mostly everything, was colored stark white. In front of him in the small boho-styled room was a long dark table covered in a white lacy cloth, detailed with a decorated pentacle in the center. On top of which sat a huge pearlescent and clear crystal ball that reflected the light from the hanging jeweled chandelier above. On the other side of the table was a large and deep wicker chair with a white blanket folded neatly over its rose colored cushion. Behind that was stairs that lead to the upper part of the building, decorated with mirrors that were cut to resemble stars and crescent moons. Bookcases lined the walls filled with books, crystals, plants and what seemed to be religious idols. A lot of items in the room seemed old and worn, yet recently placed- as in, not a single speck of dust could be seen.

"I'll be right down!"

Fumbling could be heard from upstairs, footsteps that paced around until there was a sudden thud ("Ouch!") Then finally, they circled around and approached the stairs. A short and small structured girl descended the stairs slowly. Kurapika was a bit taken aback, he expected- or assumed- to find a kooky old lady cooped up in such a place. Not such a young and pretty girl.

She couldn't have been much older than himself. Her facial features were almost fairy-like, with high rosy cheeks and a little pointed nose. She had milky white hair that reached the base of her hip and pale white skin to match. She would have blended in into her surroundings had it not been for the brown knit shawl that she wore. Her skirt was long and stopped just above her ankles, made clearly from a lacy off-white fabric. "Oh, dear." She said with a dreamy voice that reminded him of Melody. "You're shivering." She walked to him quickly, snatching the blanket from the wicker chair and extended it out to him with a smile and worried eyes. Kurapika hesitated, he found himself lost in her eyes for a moment. Instead of color in her iris, she had circular discs that resembled mirrors. Her eyes were literally reflective, as in, Kurapika could literally see his own face in her eyes.

"Go on, take it."

He snapped out of his trance and accepted the blanket. The girl circled the table and pulled up a second chair to the table, motioning for him to sit. Instead, Kurapika looked back out the window. What just happened? He slowly sat into the chair. The girl furrowed her brow and stood next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir? Let me help you."

"There was a boy…"

"Huh? You'll have to speak up. _Goodness_, you're shaking." She took the blanket from his hands and wrapped it around his shoulders. Her touch felt motherly and tender. He felt safe. But what about the boy? Was he safe? He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but there was a child who brought me here. He said he knew you. He said that you'd might-"

"Oh, yes. I have a bed all made up for you. I expected you today." She stood and smiled brightly at him.

Kurapika stared out the window. "But, he's still out there. I thought he would come with me…"

There was another clap of thunder.

"Really? that's no good. It's raining cats and dogs. What did he look like?"

"Well, I didn't actually see what he looked like, He was wearing this big ragged cloak. But, he looked ill. He wanted to help me… I should go look."

"He wore a cloak?"

"Yes." Kurapika began to stand from his spot. "I have to go find him, make sure he's safe." But, before his legs could fully extend, she put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back into his seat.

"No, no, no. Don't stand, please. There's nothing you can do now."

"What?!" Kurapika snapped. "There's a kid out there freezing-"

"Oh, honey. You don't understand what just happened, do you?" She looked at him with what seemed like pity in her eyes. She circled around the table and sat across from him. She attempted a smile. "It might come as a shock to you, sir. But, there was no child with you today."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You'll let me in but keep a suffering child out in the cold? No, I don't want your help." He stood and turned toward the door.

But that was when she said something that gave him a visceral, full body experience.

"_Blood red eyes_. What does that mean to you?"

He froze where he stood. Who was this girl? Who was that boy? What was he doing here? How did she even know about the scarlet eyes? She couldn't have even seen his own with his contacts in. She sat at her spot in front of the glistening crystal ball, looking at him with sincere eyes. That was right. The boy outside said that she was a psychic. Was that true? Did this girl have powers like Neon Nostrade? Or was this some huge orchestrated gimmick to get a hold of his valuable eyes of scarlet?

"You're paranoid." Said the girl with such confidence that probably would have frightened him to some extent if it weren't for the fact that he sensed no hostility on her part. "Your name starts with a K, ends with an A… He told me before but he whispers. He's so quiet…" She pushed a strand of silvery hair from her eyes and pondered a moment.

"Kurapika of the Kurta clan. But you knew that already didn't you? You used some sick homeless boy off the street to lure me here. For what? Are you a Spider?" He circled the room angrily and stopped perhaps inches in front of her. But she looked at him with an empty expression and said nothing. He leaned in towards her with the intent to intimidate, raising his hand with a dangling chain. "_Speak only the truth_."

"You're paranoid, sir." She looked him in the eyes. "But, you have good reason to be." She smiled. "That was no sick homeless boy, Kurapika. I know it seems hard to believe. He was amongst the cloaked ones. A spectre. He brought you here because you need guidance. You're trapped in your head, indecisive. I can tell you what you need to do next. I can help you-"

"A spectre?" He scoffed. "You expect me to believe some _ghost_ lead me here? What, so you could gain my trust and slaughter me in my sleep?!" He spat out his words with venom in his tone. His throat felt like it was collapsing in on itself, and his vision was red. The girl just sat and smiled. He shook his head. "I can find a bed elsewhere."

"Yes, you could." She looked down and began to trace the design in the fabric of the tablecloth with her fingertip. She gazed lazily into the crystal ball in front of her. "But, I'll tell you that if you do choose that path, you will be mugged in your sleep by a bald desperate man in a suit tie and khaki pants. You will awake at exactly 4:27am to find all of your belongings gone including…" She pointed to the bag on his hip. "The remains of your broken cell phone and the pair of scarlet eyes that you keep in a jar. And you'll lose- Oh." She stopped for a second and cocked her head as if there was someone behind her, whispering in her ear. "You're getting a call."

As if on cue, his phone vibrated in his bag. Confused, he reached inside to find that, despite nearly being shattered completely, his phone was indeed receiving a call. It was Melody. But, no matter how hard he pressed on the button to accept the call, it wouldn't work. In absolute disbelief, he looked at her again.

"I-I…" He stammered. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the real deal. There was no way that she could know about his scarlet eyes that he kept safely in his bag AND that he'd be expecting a call from Melody seconds before his phone even rang. His vision faded back to normal. Just what had gotten into him?

"I apologize." He backed away from her and slumped back into the chair. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to apologize, Kurapika." She smiled at him and hugged herself as if she was cold. "Most react far worse." She said as she reclined in her chair. "Also, I don't know what it means to be a Spider, just so we're clear."

"If you're a psychic, shouldn't you know everything?" He looked at her with exhausted eyes.

"Oh how I wish that was how it worked." She said with a laugh. "I'm sure I could figure that out with some time, and a great deal of energy. But it's much easier to ask, don't you agree?"

He didn't answer her question, instead he asked her a question of his own. "What should I call you, miss?"

"My name is Reika."

"Reika." He nodded and turned to look out the window once more. "That boy I saw couldn't possibly have been a ghost. He was flesh and bone. I could even see his veins… if you can explain that, I'm sure I'd be more inclined to trust you."

"My, you're hot and cold, aren't you? Well, I could explain but you wouldn't believe me regardless." She sighed and looked at him, her mirrored eyes reflecting the gaze of his own. "I'm not sure what else I could do to earn your trust. But, that isn't what you're here for, anyways."

"And what exactly am I here for?"

"Firstly, food." She stood from her spot. "Perhaps I can explain more over breakfast, hm?" She didn't even let him answer. "Stay here," She winked at him. "I'll bring down something to warm you up."

She sprung from her spot and hurried up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Kurapika alone in her eccentric room of oddities.

Needless to say, he was confused. But, relieved to be free from the cold storm. Could it be that the boy who led him here was truly a spectre from the other side? Kurapika just couldn't bring himself to believe that. But, there was no point going out to look at this point anyhow.

That boy was likely far away, like a whisper in the wind.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hello, I am back. Sorry about the slow buildup, but I feel like it was necessary to properly begin this story, I promise something much more interesting in the next chapter. Also, as a disclaimer, I own no characters from Hunter x Hunter besides my own original characters, Reika and Winona. Although I feel that goes without saying lol. Feel free to give me any feedback if necessary! I would also love if you left me some motivation 3 xoxo - Melon**


	3. An X Unspoken X Pact

The drive to wherever they were headed was boring. Cramped, too; Feitan was the smallest of the group and thus, fit only in the middle of the backseat, squished between Nobunaga and Franklin. Feitan loathed car rides for this reason. But, the Boss had gone through the effort of stealing them a couple of cars to shorten the length of their trip, which would have otherwise taken them a few hours by foot. Although Feitan certainly felt irritable, for the sake of convenience he was willing to compromise. Meanwhile, Phinks sat undisturbed in front of the wheel and Shalnark sat comfortably beside him. All together, they followed the rest of the group who rode in the car in front of them.

Bored out of his mind, and with nothing else to do, Feitan put a foot up to rest on the back of Phinks's seat, causing him to jerk and swerve the car.

"Woah-_ What the hell_, Fei?!"

Feitan said nothing and smirked deviously at him through the rear-view mirror. Shalnark, who clearly seemed peppier than the day before, snickered. Phinks flushed and looked back toward the road, muttering under his breath. Meanwhile, Nobunaga sighed and gave Franklin a particularly unamused glance.

"Children, the three of you." He grumbled. The city was just blocks away at this point and it seemed that they were now nearing their destination. Skyscrapers and corporate buildings now towered over their heads on each side of the car as they entered the hustle and bustle of YorkNew City. Almost immediately, they were met with heavy traffic. They came to a swift halt at a red light beside taxis and buses. "I should have grabbed a seat with the Boss and the ladies." Nobunaga continued, crossing his arms.

"Relax, Nobunaga." Said Shalnark with a grin. "We're almost there. Actually, the Avalon isn't too far now. We're in the neighborhood. If it weren't for the traffic, we'd be there already."

"_Enlightening_, Shalnark. Thank you." Nobunaga replied sarcastically.

Franklin turned to face Nobunaga from across Feitan's lap. "You know the Zoldyck kid isn't a girl, right?"

"Huh?" It was as if Nobunaga was temporarily stunned. Traffic resumed as the stoplight now flashed green. "You're _kidding_."

Feitan held back a snort, amused by the red flush of embarrassment in Nobunaga's face. Phinks was now grinning behind the wheel, biting his tongue as his face grew red. Shalnark didn't seem to believe it, and as they turned into the parking lot to what seemed like a massive museum, he turned to them from the passenger seat.

"You really thought Kalluto was a girl?" Phinks and Feitan then burst into absolute hysterics, even Franklin struggled to keep his composure. They followed behind Chrollo's car behind the massive building. "I mean, so did I at first but- Nobunaga, the kid's been a Spider now for a couple of years at this point!"

The hysterics continued as Nobunaga hung his head in embarrassment and the car came to a halt behind the one in front of it at the backside of the building. He shook his head desperately trying to dismiss the conversation ("Shut up already!") but alas, Feitan was sure to milk his torment to the last minute ("I don't wanna hear it anymore, assholes!"). He only stopped as Chrollo exited the car in front of them, and they took that as their cue to follow suit. Feitan was the last to escape the cramped vehicle and stood beside Phinks, who was stretching his arms with a yawn. They surrounded their Boss like the legs of a spider and collected to await his command. When he finally spoke, they absorbed his words like gospel.

"Everyone, I welcome you kindly to the world's largest collection of art, the famous institute known as the Avalon." He motioned towards the impressive structure, which towered above them with its white marble walls and finely engraved stone pillars that were decorated with the vines of winding ivy. It's windows were thick and framed with black iron bars that were bent into the shape of stems that had prickled thorns, on top of those stems were glittering golden roses that were welded in place. In their years they have no doubt seen bigger and better, but the sight was one to behold nonetheless. "This building holds more than just art, of course. This place has history. History that, on August 4th, we will be a part of. Now, come." They followed him to the door of the back entrance of the building, where Chrollo pulled from his pocket a little brass key, which fit perfectly into the lock above the doorknob. Before he could open it, Machi approached him.

"Is it closed? The parking lot is nearly vacant." She said, looking around. Many of the others nodded, clearly wondering the same. Feitan too felt the same apprehension, but Shalnark quickly cleared the air.

"It's just like the Boss said, the job is partially being done for us. We have nothing to worry about inside or outside." He smiled. "Isn't that right, Boss?"

Chrollo nodded. "Yes, precisely."

And with that, they pushed into the art museum one after another, invading its premises with eager minds. Feitan was the last to enter, giving his outside surroundings one final scan before he also vanished into the building with one thought in his mind.

Why the hell did they need help from an outside source?

* * *

Reika returned to him with a steaming bowl of what smelled like sweet cinnamon oatmeal, and when she placed it in front of him, he could see that it was topped with granola and strawberries. It exceeded his expectations, and his stomach growled in agreement. He looked up at her as she resumed her seat across from him. He cleared his throat to speak.

"Thank you. I appreciate your hospitality, even after my outburst. I apologize." Respectfully, he bowed his head to her. She giggled.

"Oh, spare me the formality. Go on, eat."

He lifted the wooden spoon to his mouth and, Lord did his taste buds sing. He hadn't eaten anything particularly healthy since his match with the Spiders and after a couple weeks of cheap fast food, it was refreshing to bite into a juicy strawberry. He savored the taste before swallowing. He didn't even take a moment to think about how he looked as he desperately shoveled granola into his mouth. Reika smiled.

"I hope it's not too mundane, I'm not much of a meat eater, you see."

"No," He shook his head as he finished the last bite. "It was great, thank you."

She reclined a bit in her chair in contentment. "In that case, I'm glad."

Then, it was quiet. Kurapika blinked and sat awkwardly. Everything that happened that morning was just so strange, he just didn't know what to say. He thought it would be inappropriate to grill her with questions right off the bat because well, she did just go through the trouble of getting him something to eat. He wanted to get down to business, and he planned on it. But, he also figured he should get to know her if he was going to be spending the night.

"Pardon me," He spoke. "But I must know-"

"You want to know why I've set up shop in such a deserted area, as well as why my eyes are…" She cleared her throat. "...Like that." She pointed at her eyes vaguely with what seemed like discomfort. "And, you'll also ask me about the boy you saw, and you will once again not believe me…" Reika seemed to notice Kurapika's wide eyes and paused. "S-sorry, I have a bad habit of interrupting people, it can be really annoying." She laughed nervously. "-Um, continue, please."

Kurapika also laughed nervously, she was absolutely correct. He was going to ask about those things, and he was going to ask them in that exact order. He tugged at his collar, he wasn't exactly sure if he was a fan of being read like an open book like that. "Uh, yes…" He then thought to himself, 'I guess staying here is going to require some level of transparency. That's okay, it certainly won't kill me.'

"Well, I suppose the location of the shop is irrelevant. People will always find me here." She looked away, and Kurapika noticed that she seemed apprehensive. "I come from a family of seers." She explained, beginning to fiddle with her fingers out of what seemed like anxiousness. "Every other generation a child is born with eyes like mine. They allow us to see clearer than other people. Anyway," Kurapika noticed that she seemed to graze through the topic, and he wondered if he had offended her. "As for the boy, you won't believe me because I cannot tell you his name."

"Why not?"

"It's not like I'm keeping secrets from you or anything!" She raised her hands defensively, meeting his eyes again. "I would tell you if I could, but he won't tell me. I think he might have tried to tell me, but he's… weak. He can only whisper. He's also very hesitant. May I be perfectly honest, Kurapika?"

"Might as well." He responded with a sigh, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"He's afraid of you, Kurapika. You've changed, and he doesn't recognize who you are anymore." She said in her whimsical voice. "You intimidate him, and I sense that he worries about the path you're on." She cocked her head once again. "I think he apologized just now."

He looked into her reflective eyes. No, he absolutely could not bring himself to believe that she was speaking on behalf of some ghost boy from his past. He believed that she was reading him once again using this strange method that he was sure was meant to convince him that her reading was, in fact, accurate. Which, honestly, wasn't necessary. He knew she was correct. He knew he was changing. Without anything to say, Kurapika allowed her to continue.

"Hold on a minute," She pulled from under the table a glittering silver box, which was hardly bigger than a pocket bible. She slid the lid of the box off delicately and set it aside. Then, she revealed the contents of the box. A deck of handsome, golden tarot cards. Then, she spread them on the table in front of him in an arch, then looked up to him with a smile.

"Now, pick a card."

* * *

The interior of the building was just as opulent and massive as the exterior. The back entrance led them to what seemed to be an employee break room, which consisted mostly of empty coat hangers on racks. It wasn't until Chrollo brought them into the foyer of the excellent building that they were made aware of its full potential. They stepped foot onto plush, crimson carpeting that lined the white marble tile. A grand chandelier hung above their heads that was crafted out of what looked like gold, which reflected its light onto the pillars on the ornate walls. The room was decorated with statues and sculptures, and also featured an electric fireplace at its center surrounded by chic leather armchairs.

"Right, her gallery should be around here somewhere." Chrollo turned to the others. "Shall we explore?"

Feitan looked up to the hanging light fixture as the group followed their leader up the elegant staircase, which had wide steps that curved as it reached the balcony floor above it. They approached a hallway where a sign was posted. It read: "Guest Artist Galleries." Feitan followed last, attempting to find something interesting to look at as they made their way into an open spaced room. The art in this room was quite vanilla for his taste, but that was of course to be expected. Landscapes, portraits, abstract images. It all really bored him. The pieces in this wide room were displayed on plain white walls, illuminated from below by a plain white light. To be honest, Feitan expected something a bit more spectacular.

Shalnark leaned in closely to a sculpture of a nude, muscular man that was encased behind glass. With a curious expression, he read words that were engraved on a gold plaque that was stamped at the bottom of the piece, while the others also explored the room. Feitan approached him, peeking over his shoulder. When it came to valuable art, you can bet that the Phantom Troupe knew exactly whose names to look for. But the names of all the pieces in this room simply weren't familiar at all.

"I know what you're thinking." Said Chrollo as he led them through the room. "This is just a gallery of the _honorable mentions_, if you will. The pieces that didn't quite make the cut."

"What do you mean by that, Boss?" Asked Shizuku, spinning on her heel as she walked trying her best to take it all in.

"Oh, I understand." Said Kalluto quietly. "This is the place that holds that famous art festival once a year. Commoners celebrate in the streets of the city, but the wealthy spend their time here where the famous artists are."

Chrollo nodded. "Yes, you are correct. Artists around the globe compete for a spot next to the works of famous artists. That's what this room is. But, the real showstoppers must be… Oh." They approached the very back of the room where they were met by the closed doors of an elevator. It seemed to be in use, at the top of the elevator was a digital monitor that displayed the floors that the elevator was passing.

6...5...4…

Chrollo just stood, while the Troupe encompassed him, unsure whether or not they should be preparing for a possible altercation. But, Chrollo wasn't concerned. So, Feitan wasn't either. Machi and Nobunaga, however, activated their Nen cautiously. All of the others simply waited.

3...2...1…

Ding!

The elevator doors opened after jittering for a moment, revealing only one occupant. She was short and extremely petite and if it weren't for her sharp and mature features, Feitan would have thought she was Kalluto's age. She seemed to him as if she could hardly be considered a threat, however. She had short deep red hair that curled at the bottom, and she pierced them with a cat-like look with her dark brown eyes. She wore all black, an oversized sweater with a hood, leggings and clunky boots. She rolled up one of her sleeves, taking a peek at a dainty watch on her wrist, she then looked at Chrollo disapprovingly.

"Yes, we're late. Apologies." Said Chrollo to the girl, attempting a charming smile as she approached them. "You look like you're doing well for yourself, Winona. I thought perhaps you could give us a tour of the valuables, and perhaps even a private tour of your own gallery, before we get down to business."

The girl, Winona, scanned each of them carefully before she responded, stopping at Machi and Nobunaga, who still had their Nen raring to go. She seemed to refuse to respond, looking them both in the eyes until Chrollo looked at the two of them with a smile as if to say that they had nothing to worry about. Reluctantly, they stood down. She crossed her arms, and Feitan noticed a brief smirk on her face as if she was amused. He narrowed his eyes at her as she responded. "I can." Her voice was light and a bit raspy. "But first, I want what we agreed upon." She then held out a hand towards Chrollo as if expecting something.

He smiled at her and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "I apologize, Winona, I wasn't planning on conducting business today, so I didn't bring it. I can promise it to you tomorrow, if you like."

Feitan saw nothing wrong with this explanation, even if he didn't know what they were referring to. But, the girl named Winona looked dissatisfied, and kept her hand out towards him. There was tension as Chrollo gave her an unwavering, innocent look. But she did not seem satisfied nonetheless. Then, she chortled.

"You're an awful liar, _Lucilfer_." She spoke his name with bitterness, then pointed to his coat pocket. "It's there. Have you forgotten that I can smell it?"

Defeated, Chrollo held his hands up and laughed as if he meant it as a joke, but Feitan could tell that he had meant to lie to her. "You're right, I was just testing you." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the glass vial that was filled with the blood of the Troupe members, and handed it to her despite the indistinct glances that they exchanged amongst themselves. Feitan furrowed his brow and sharpened his glare. He didn't like that his blood was in her hands. There was something that felt wrong, and the others noticed too. But, they were careful not to make a scene. Satisfied, she walked through the group and then stopped to look at them once more, popping the cork off of the vial.

To their absolute astonishment, she brought the vial to her lips and poured its contents onto her tongue. Phinks immediately shot Feitan a concerned look, but Feitan and the others remained unintimidated.

"Well then," Spoke Winona. "Are we ready?"


	4. At X Face X Value

"Death"

Reika flipped the card that rested snug between her index and middle finger to face him. It depicted a tall, skeletal figure which was cloaked in black with a hood over its skull, from which flowers dangled from its eye sockets. It stood barefoot with grass growing beneath its toes. It held a scythe in its left hand, while its right hand was suspended high above his head, holding up three bony fingers.

"So… That's an omen?" Asked Kurapika darkly. He could see the many ways that he would fall and ultimately succumb to a terrible fate at the hands of the Phantom Troupe. It was a logical possibility. However, it was a logical possibility that he would not accept, no matter whether the chances weighed in his favor or not. Afterall, if he did accept that perfectly capable possibility, he'd be among the many who live in fear of the Troupe. And, if he lived like that, there would be no possibility that he could prevail.

"Well, that's what most people believe." She placed the card in front of him. "But I'd urge you to look closer. You see, the signs are obvious if you understand the art of Tarot. Anyone can do Tarot readings, regardless of psychic ability. The cards do the work for you, but they do not read themselves. Many assume the worst of this card because they take it at face value, but if you look here-" She pointed to the skull of the figure on the card, where brightly colored daisies bloomed. "When there is an end, there is always a new beginning. Death cannot survive when there is no life. And so, they work together harmoniously, creating a perfect cycle, like the phases of the moon." Kurapika noticed as she explained that he quite liked the sound of her voice despite the weird, fairy-like way that she carried herself. What she was saying made perfect sense to him, so her strange personality hardly bothered him. She continued her odd tangent, tapping the waning yellow moon that was above the skeletal figure in the starry sky. "The waning crescent is the last phase before the moon cycle begins anew. Death to the previous cycle. The waning moon also represents the Crone, the last stage of life a woman will experience before we fall into the gentle hands of death. So, as you can see, the card Death does not necessarily represent death in a literal sense. What this card intends to say is that, this gruelling phase of your life as it is now is coming to an end and that, you're being prepared to be reborn into a new, more prosperous cycle. It intends to say that great change is coming to your life, very soon."

Kurapika raised a brow. Obviously, he had much preferred this interpretation. Unexpectedly, her weird readings actually began to interest him, he was one to prefer logic and reason over what most would consider pseudoscience. But, unlike the card that she held out in front of him, he did not take _her_ at face value. Like Neon, Reika must be a specialist- and he'd be stupid to disregard her credibility. The parallels that he made between Reika, Melody and Neon made him feel much more confident about this interaction. Like Melody, she was gentle and kind, But, like Neon, she also seemed a bit naive. But regardless, her power was clearly great, and her words were so incredibly accurate, which made him wonder…

'_In what way could I use this to my advantage?_'

"Impressive." He admitted. Her face lit up as if she was proud of herself. "But, I don't believe in the ghost nonsense." She laughed.

"Well, that's quite alright with me. I'm just happy to help." She gave him a warm smile. She seemed genuinely delighted, and so Kurapika felt comfortable enough to ask her what he needed to know.

"I hate to ask more of you, Reika. But I was wondering… how _specific_ can your readings be?"

"As specific as you need them to be, but it'll cost time, and there are limitations, of course."

"And those limitations are?"

She chuckled and stood. "Depends on the reading in question." She then walked past him to look out the window as the rain began to clear. "Kurapika, I sense that in the future we will be doing business together. Is that interesting to you?" She turned to look at him, her reflective eyes glittering.

"Seeing that I have no payment I can offer you, I'm afraid 'business' isn't possible."

"Well, we can call it something else then, if that suits you better. A _partnership_, maybe?"

"Why would you want to help me for free?"

She didn't respond for a moment. She clearly guessed his intentions, he was interested in her services. But, he didn't want her to work alongside him like she seemed to be implying. She had nothing to do with the ongoing fight between himself and the Phantom Troupe. Her "sight" would no doubt prove no purpose in a fight.

"I don't understand much about you," Said Reika as the sun began to shine behind the clouds that now began to part. "But weeks upon your arrival, I knew that you'd be here. And I also knew that whatever forces that you're up against, even if I don't understand it, I know that they're capable of claiming the lives of many and I fear-" She cleared her throat as her voice raised in intensity. "I fear the involvement of someone I'm…_ familiar_ with."

Kurapika's eyes shot up to meet hers fiercely.

"What do you mean by that, Reika?"

Her attitude had changed, she seemed a little sad now and her eyes were somber and almost tired-looking. "I can't tell you. Not until I know for sure. That's why I need to see more. I've only seen short visions."

"Who do you suspect?" He asked in a sharper tone. "I must know, especially if they might be a Spider-"

"Now, I'll remind you that I don't know what that means." She replied. "I couldn't tell you if this person is a Spider if I don't know what that means, can I? But I won't tell you who this person is if they aren't relevant to you." She looked him in the eyes, and when he did not respond, she continued. "Neither of us can benefit without mutual cooperation, don't you agree?"

He sighed and readjusted himself in his seat, crossing his arms. "Yes."

"So then perhaps I could have a turn asking questions, then? My readings are most accurate when I have context. As long as you can work with me right now, with as much information you can provide, I can get you everything you'll need to know by tomorrow afternoon."

Kurapika pondered this for a moment. He'd certainly love whatever information she could provide, although the concept of a "reading" seemed vague to him. He also didn't enjoy the idea of a partnership with her when she had hardly a clue what he was truly up against. No, he wouldn't allow a partnership. He was sure as soon as she realized that it was the notorious Phantom Troupe he was dealing with, she'd change her mind. He just hoped, with whatever intel she could give him about the Troupe and whoever this "familiar person" was, that he might have amazing leverage.

"I believe we have a deal" Kurapika replied. "Let's benefit each other… but under certain terms."

"And what might those be?"

"After tomorrow, after this reading… we will never meet again, and we will never speak again."

She faced away from him toward the window from which he could see her reflection. She did not look pleased, in fact it seemed that he upset her just a little more. Although her feelings were irrelevant to his objective, he did feel a little guilty, and he didn't really understand why. He figured it was because she was being so kind to him, that to outright disappoint her made him feel a bit like he was using her. But, he reminded himself that regardless of how she felt, in the end they would benefit each other and that one day she'd probably just forget about him. She turned around with a fake smile.

"Then you should begin by explaining to me what it means to be a Spider, and perhaps you could also explain-" She pointed at the bag on his hip. "To whom those _bright red eyes_ in there belong to?" Or if that's too much trouble, you could just let me hold them so I could see for myself."

Kurapika didn't quite understand what he meant. Interested (yet cautious), he dug into his bag and pulled from it the clear jar that held the pair of bright red eyes. They floated up and down aimlessly in formaldehyde as he set them down ever so gently onto the table in front of him as his heartbeat quickened and vision flashed in and out of a red haze. She came around toward him, pulling her chair from across the table closer to where he sat. He watched her with extreme care as she held out her dainty hands to hover over the jar. He watched her as she gently placed her hands onto the glass of the jar.

Then, she gasped.

* * *

She brought them past the Guest Gallery toward another open space where many chairs and tables were arranged around a closed bar. While the others followed her (sticking closely to Chrollo), Phinks and Feitan straggled behind, making sure to keep just enough distance to be unheard by the others.

"Did you fucking see that? _Did you fucking see what she did_?" Phinks whispered to Feitan with an aggressive tone as they walked. "The Boss asked us to collect our blood so that he could feed it to that _lunatic_?" He gestured vaguely to Winona.

"Lunatic." Spoke Feitan slowly. "People like to call _us_ that word."

"Are you not fucking concerned?"

"I am."

"Then why are you not freaking out right now?"

Feitan raised a brow at him. "Look at Boss." He nodded toward Chrollo, who walked beside Winona with eagerness. "He knows her. He is unbothered."

"But look at how she looks at him. Doesn't it seem like she hates him or something?"

Feitan said nothing. He did indeed notice her attitude of distaste toward their leader, and he also noticed that Chrollo seemed to be trying hard to use the strange alluring charm that he often used to persuade other females to do his bidding. But, it seemed to have no effect on the red head. Instead, it seemed to annoy her. It was strange, Feitan had never seen the Boss's flirtatious advances on a female fail before.

"Fei, stop and think for a minute." Said Phinks as he tugged on Feitan's sleeve to stop him from walking further. "If she knows the Boss well, she's probably got some crazy unique Nen abilities. And if she doesn't like us or the Boss-"

"Are you _scared_?" Feitan mocked, amused. He glanced toward Winona, who seemed scrawny and delicate to him.

"No, dickhead. I'd just like to know what her Nen can do with our blood. It certainly seemed valuable to her."

"Then we ask Boss later." Feitan then resumed walking at a quickened pace until he caught up with the others, leaving Phinks behind to bite his dust and curse him under his breath.

They collected in the back of the room where there were several large arched doors that were propped wide open as if presenting its contents to them. It was a ballroom, magnificent in size, sectioned in isles that she walked them into. The floor was made of hard, black stone with gold detailing. Instead of walls at the perimeter, there was stained glass that spanned from the floor to the ceiling; which was painted black with white glittering specks, designed to replicate a starry night time sky. The exhibits for each Artist were sectioned off in cubicle-like structures, which held the creations on its walls and many pedestals.

"Here you have D'artagnan-" Spoke Winona as she stopped briefly at the first exhibit, which featured amazing creations: paint droplets that floated in the air, held up with the creator's Nen like glue to the air. It was marvelous, and to non Nen users, it likely looked like it was free floating there by the power of magic. They formed three dimensional images, ranging from everyday objects to realistic human faces. "It is argued that his work popularized art crafted with the use of Nen. But, his art isn't the finest here. Don't tell him that though, that man's got an obnoxious ego. He's a manipulator like many of the rest of us, but his Nen has no use for anything besides his art." She explained.

"Fantastic, Winona. Your expansive knowledge is impressive." Chrollo responded. Feitan noticed that their leader's enthusiasm prompted a strange look from Machi, who had her arms crossed and lips pursed. Although she'd never admit it, everyone in the Troupe knew that she harbored special feelings for their leader. She often got jealous when it was necessary for the Boss to court a woman for the Troupe's benefit. Feitan thought it was mildly entertaining, but he was more interested in what was on display the next booth over.

Winona rolled her eyes and ignored Chrollo, bringing attention to the next booth. "This is among the more valuable to you: Kai Natsuri. I know him well. Recently he's offended me, and I have no care for what happens to him or his work. You may do as you please." She motioned to the exhibit carelessly. But Feitan thought it was something that was more up his alley. The art consisted of animated taxidermy. Animal parts were put together to create brand new creatures, who's limbs moved with the help of Nen.

"Well, I'll see to it that he, and his creations, are taken care of." Said Chrollo proudly, earning a scowl from Machi.

"Drop the act, would you _please_, Lucilfer? I'm bored of it by now." Winona responded.

Chrollo laughed playfully while Winona went on to show them the next exhibit. As they followed, Feitan wondered if the Boss meant to annoy her purposely.

"Hey what's up with this empty one over here?"

The empty exhibit of which Nobunaga referred to was at the end of the ballroom. Winona promptly skipped the other exhibits and went straight to this one, standing close by to Nobunaga as she explained.

"This space is reserved for Lucius Dupont. She has an art you cannot see, but can hear. Unfortunately, her art is worth nothing. But, if you're interested in a good sum of ransom money, her head is the one to go for."

"Now, that is all fine and well, Winona. You've exceeded my expectations. But, I was wondering- Where is your exhibit?"

"The other side of the ballroom. I was placed in a closed exhibit, you see."

"What's a closed exhibit?" Asked Shizuku from the booth opposite of them, examining a set of moving portraits with a finger to her chin.

"It's for the artwork that isn't considered friendly to those faint of heart." She explained dully. "Artists whose subject matter are considered particularly gruesome are shunned, but are valuable nonetheless. We attract those with darker interests. Nobody would dare confront us about the ruckus we cause with our content. So they shove us away where they cannot see, so that they may pretend that we don't exist. I think it's fun."

Feitan perked up, clenching the canvas in his pocket with interest. Either she was playing up the intensity of her craft, or she was telling the truth. He was a bit intrigued, but he kept his head facing away from her and pretended to not listen.

"Could you bring us there?" Asked Chrollo after a moment of quiet. "I'd like to see how you've improved since I last saw you."

She pondered a moment before responding, giving a smirk from the corner of her mouth as if something about what he said was an inside joke. Then, she looked around as if mulling over the idea in her head. Some of the Troupe members exchanged confused looks until she finally said:

"No, I don't think I will." Chrollo looked as if he expected this answer. "Not today anyway, my exhibit isn't complete yet thanks to all the preparation I've put into this little extravaganza you have planned for the 4th. No, I don't expect to have anything in order until the night before."

"I see."

"That'll be opening ceremonies, where I expect all of you here in formal attire to attend the artists party as my guests."

"You want us to party with you?" Asked Phinks, clearly unamused and sending her a sharp, untrusting glare. Winona laughed and began to part ways with the group. Chrollo stayed, and so the Troupe did not follow.

"You may party yourselves for all I care. Hell, take advantage of the bar, eat free food, whatever." She then did something that Feitan thought was odd. She paused for a moment to look at him. They met eyes, and Feitan felt… something. It was as if his blood ran warm, then cold, then warm again. She then glanced down at his pocket, where he held the little fabric canvas in his hand. She blinked, then suddenly looked away and cleared her throat. "What matters is that you're all here the night before, so I can brief you all on what is to happen the night of the 4th." She then, turned away slowly, and began to walk away.

"A-Are you leaving so soon?" Asked Chrollo with a confused laugh.

"What does it look like?" She shouted from the other side of the ballroom as she turned briefly to face them before ducking out of sight. "Have fun on your tour, Lucy!"

"Lucy…?" Shizuku wondered aloud.

"Who's Lucy?" Asked Franklin.

They all turned to their leader expecting some sort of explanation. With a sigh, he made sort of a nostalgic expression.

"Ah, yes. That would be the _obnoxious_ nickname she gave to me awhile back."

Despite his outwardly pleasant demeanor, Feitan could sense a slight shift in his leader's expression of mutual resentment toward the girl. To him it seemed that the two must really enjoy annoying each other.

Even so, it certainly baffled him that she had gotten away with talking to the Boss like that. Even stranger, It seemed that she noticed him fiddling with the canvas in his pocket. He began to wonder a lot about this girl named Winona. Why is it that when she looked at him, his veins felt like they were fluctuating in temperature? The way she spoke to the Boss, and the way she so boldly drank their blood, the way that she outright rejected Chrollo's advances- there was something off about her.

Yes, he'd certainly be keeping a very close eye on her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading thus far. I thought I'd express gratitude since I really didn't expect anyone to care much for this fic. Also, I apologize for the slow beginning but it was necessary for me to have a buildup since there is so much information to add with two OCs and such. Anyways thanks for being here, please review if you have any comments. I hope you have a lovely day, wherever you may be! Xoxo - Melon**


	5. The X Death X Giver

**Hi friends, this is just a trigger warning****. This Chapter will contain violence and gore as well as death. **

* * *

Her head knocked back and her vision blackened, she could hear Kurapika's worried voice just as her eyes rolled back and hands began to shake. And just like that, she was no longer aware of anything around her as her mind plummeted into the darkness. In hindsight, she knew she should've warned him about the convulsions- but it was too late for that now. She allowed the remaining aura that surrounded the scarlet eyes to engulf her and pull her under.

When she opened her eyes, her vision was foggy and unclear. She could tell from the vague shapes and colors that she was no longer sitting in her shop beside Kurapika. Once her vision cleared, she found herself warm in a bed inside of what looked like a child's bedroom. Despite the darkness, she could see the crude drawings of people plastered on the walls and, from the bed she laid in, she could see toys scattered about the carpeted floor. She looked down at the tiny body that she now inhabited, the body of a boy no older than the age of six.

There was a noise from the bedside window that made the body she inhabited rise, and when the boy lifted his head to look through the curtains, she saw the nightmare play out through his eyes.

There was a woman in the grass, lying near the entrance of the village. Her body was contorted in a way that was surely not comfortable. The boy began to stand on his bed to get a better look, and Reika wished he hadn't. She felt his balance teeter as he struggled against the plush surface of the mattress. As he pressed his face into the glass, the scene became much clearer. The woman lay with the front of her body facing the ground, but her head was twisted in the other direction. Her spine was nearly visible beneath the skin of her throat, poking out of the side just barely breaching the surface of her mangled neck. Reika was frightened, but the boy simply didn't understand. He cupped his eyes against the glass with his hands and squinted. The woman had no eyes, just empty bloody sockets. The boy, ripe with innocence, cocked his head slightly.

**'POP POP POP POP'**

He gasped and his balance failed him, falling from the shock of the sound of gunshots. He blinked and looked over his shoulder. It wasn't until his ears were met with the screams of his neighbors outside that his body finally felt the heat of fear. Reika's vision was clouded by red while the boy's chest began to rise and fall with his quickened breath.

_**'BOOM'**_

His bedroom shook while more, much louder screams followed. There was a woosh of bright yellow light and the sound of crackling from a fire outside.

Then there were the horrifying screams of a woman.

_"MY BABY_!"

There was a visceral, almost inhuman wail that escaped the woman's throat.

"THEY TOOK HIS_ EYES_!"

Reika felt a rush of feelings that the boy, no doubt, also felt at that moment. He felt a lump of fear in his throat, but he couldn't scream. No, he couldn't scream because there was something deep inside him, like a primal instinct, that told him that right at that moment, he was the smallest creature in the world and that he was surrounded by predators. He did feel small, in fact he felt microscopic compared to the absolute chaos of the world around him.

She was helpless, and so was he.

The boy called out for his mother quietly as he slid from his bed to the floor. Reika could feel him clutch a teddy bear to his chest as he gently pushed toys and books aside with his feet while he walked to his bedroom door, which he pushed open with a creak. His footsteps earned shrill moans from the old floorboards beneath his feet as he walked out into the hallway to the top of the staircase that led to the floor below.

He was too afraid to blink, and so he allowed a single tear to bubble over his red vision and eventually fall to his cheek. She could feel it run from his chin down his neck as he began his slow descent from the top of the stairs. That was when there was a cracking sound from the floor below. The boy's heartbeat pounded against his chest and ears while goosebumps invaded his skin.

"Mama?"

No response.

The boy peeked into the kitchen after reaching the end of the stairs. It was dark, and shadows of the leftover dinner on the counter danced on the walls from the flames outside the kitchen window. The bouncing light illuminated three dark figures. Two of which were moving. One of the moving figures was considerably larger and bulkier than the other, who was small and slender. The shorter one seemed to be working on a third figure, who sat unmoving and slumped at the dining room chair.

"Oh, look at_ that_, Fei."

The two figures noticed the boy as soon as he arrived. As he looked up to them, there was another woosh from the fire. The stranger's faces became illuminated by its light. The smaller figure was a young man wearing all black. He had short black hair and asian features. He looked at the boy with cold grey eyes and spoke with an accent.

"I'm busy. You handle it, Uvo."

Another woosh lit the kitchen completely, and the whole situation was now entirely clear. When the boy saw what the man had done to his mother's corpse, he dropped his teddy bear from his arms and began to mumble incoherently. Tears fell freely from his eyes now as he was approached slowly by the taller figure, whose features became clearer the closer that he got.

Reika noticed that this man was simply monstrous compared to the boy, who was shivering and hiccuping as he cried in fear of what the taller man might do. He was covered by thick grey hair, and he bore a malicious grin that exposed a sharp canine. He looked at the boy like a piece of meat, licking his teeth with a deranged laugh. The monstrosity of a man lifted one of his giant fists-

And she pulled away- back into deep blackness. She could easily guess what happened next, and the thought made her sick. She decided not to traumatize herself further; she knew her own mental limits well. She drifted from the blackness back into the light- back into the world of the living.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Kurapika was there at her side, holding her arm with a look of extreme worry. She blinked her sore eyes and shuddered.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened? Your_ nose_\- it's bleeding."

She swiped the dripping blood from her upper lip with her sleeve, and looked away from him, hiding the bubbling tears in her eyes.

"Yes." She gasped. "Those people that raided that village, I assume they were these, um-" She exhaled slowly. "Those '_Spiders_' you speak of?"

"What did you see?"

She slid the scarlet eyes toward him, refusing to look at them. "I watched the last moments of that boy's life." She said softly. "They wanted the eyes."

"If I knew that's what was going to happen, Reika, I would have refused." He spoke sternly like a scolding parent, but he held her arm with gentleness, yet at the same time had a firm grip. She imagined that he kept her from falling from her seat during the seizure-like convulsions that took over her while she absorbed the Nen from the eyes. After initially only being exposed to his business-centric attitude, this made her feel just a little bit more optimistic about the future that she saw with him in her visions the night before. She was happy to be helping someone pure of heart.

"It's okay." She responded. Even though it was clearly not okay. The situation was dire. Perhaps even a bit more dire than she anticipated. "I've seen a lot through the eyes of the dead. Could you please tell me… These 'spiders'... how could they do such a thing?"

"They're known as the Phantom Troupe. They have no morals." Said Kurapika darkly. "They'll steal whatever for the sake of having it to themselves- and they'll use whatever means necessary to obtain whatever it is they want." Kurapika resumed his place across from her after releasing her arm and looked down onto his lap.

"They're awful… I just-" She sniffed, trying to keep it together. "It's been awhile since I've last seen a monster like that." She looked at him. He sat there with his head down with his blonde hair dangling from his eyes. He looked exhausted. And, she was too. It took nearly everything out of her to do what she just did. "Kurapika?"

"Hm?"

"I know it's early but… perhaps you should rest. I have enough information to give you a detailed reading. If I start now, I could maybe even get it to you by tomorrow morning."

"...Yeah."

* * *

The next morning, Kurapika lay in the bed that Reika had made for him the night before. He hadn't expected to sleep the whole day away, he supposed he must've needed it. As he sat up, his stomach moaned loudly. He was starving from skipping meals the night before to sleep instead. His head pounded, he figured it was from being dehydrated. As his feet met the ground, he looked from his guest bed out the open door from the room he was in. On the other side of the hallway was an open door from, what he assumed, was Reika's bedroom. It seemed untouched. It was early in the morning, nearing almost six o' clock. He furrowed a brow, she wasn't even in bed by 4am, when he had woken up to use her restroom before falling back to sleep.

Immediately, he knew something was up. He made his way quickly to the hallway and down the stairs, where he saw her sitting at the table they were at the night before. She faced away from him, silent.

"Reika?"

He made his way around the table to find her looking down, pale faced with dark circles around her eyes. She clearly never slept.

"Kurapika?"

She looked up slowly with bloodshot eyes, holding a stack of lined paper covered in cursive handwriting. He looked at her, slightly unsettled. Suddenly he had forgotten all about his hunger and dehydration.

"Yes?"

"How quickly can you make it from here to YorkNew City?"

* * *

**Yo, I apologize for the shorter chapter, but I promise you much bigger in the near, near future. Please (please) Review if you enjoyed, it helps motivate me and helps me make this story as perfect as I can for you guys. I also accept constructive criticism, I am still learning after all. Thank you for reading, see you soon! xoxo - Melon**


End file.
